A Mother's Gift
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* KAEX Mother's Day Challenge. Currently a stand-alone. Will be multi-chapter. Takes place in DotU after "Doom Girls on the Prowl" and King Alfor's 'approval' of Keith. Keith is sent to meet with the spirit of Allura's mother, Queen Eleanor. What secrets does she have to share with him and why is she sharing it with him alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Gift**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K. Setting is DotU. Takes place after the episode in Season 2: "Doom Girls on the Prowl" where Allura and Keith are in the crypt area and Allura says "I guess he [Alfor] approves of you Keith."

**A/N:** Done in response to the KAEX Challenge for Mother's Day. (Has to do with a mom, has to be KA centric, happily ever after, and must be a complete story.) For some reason, I thought Allura's mom's name was Eleanor, but I can't find it anywhere, so if someone else used this in the past (and it's very possible with all the Voltron stories I've read), no infringement intended.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Moving at a brisk pace in the pre-dawn hours, Keith walks toward the underground chamber containing King Alfor's crypt. His booted feet tap out a solitary rhythm down the long empty corridor. He was not sure why, but it seemed that King Alfor wanted to talk to him. Tonight's vivid dream was fresh in his mind as he walked along. Alfor had asked for him to come to the chamber and when the late king asks you to come, you don't say no.

Entering the dark crypt chamber, the automatic electronic torches flickered to life, illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. The king had summoned him here but he saw no indication that Alfor's spirit was present. Perhaps he needed to announce his presence. "King Alfor, I'm here. What do you need of me?"

There was no response. The room appeared to be exactly what it was, a room for the dead. There was no life here – real or spectral. Keith had almost determined that he had been wrong about his dream and the summons, but then a sparkling glow began to form on the steps in front of him. He didn't have to wait for the apparition to fully appear to know that it would be King Alfor. Dropping to one knee and bowing his dark head, he waited for him to speak.

The spirit of King Alfor looked upon the young man that was kneeling at the bottom of the steps and smiled. His wife had been right all along, Keith was perfect for their headstrong daughter. The king spoke as he walked down the steps to stand on the same level as the commander. "Arise, Commander Kogane."

Rising from his kneeling position, Keith repeated his question from earlier, "Do you have need of me King Alfor?"

Smiling, Alfor replied, "Yes, I do. However, you already know I need you to protect Arus and my daughter. But it is not I that needs to speak with you."

Two lines formed on Keith's brow as he frowned at the translucent form of the king. "If you don't need to speak to me, why did you summon me here?"

"I summoned you, because the one that wishes to speak to you is very limited in her ability to appear in this world."

Lifting a hand to scratch his head, Keith tried to clarify. "King Alfor, you're being vague and I don't understand-"

"It's all right Keith, it will be made clear this evening."

"Tonight?" Keith asked. He was usually a patient guy, but he had never witnessed the late king being this vague.

"No, this evening. You will need to go to the hillside where Queen Eleanor is buried, precisely thirty minutes before sunset. Place your hand on the royal insignia imbedded in her monument. Eleanor will appear to you and will speak of the things that are in a mother's heart."

Even though Alfor was a spirit, Keith could see the love he had for his wife in his eyes. Whatever the late queen was going to say, it was going to be important. Allura would want to be there. She hadn't seen her mother since the day she died more than ten years ago. Nodding at the king, Keith said, "Allura and I will be there waiting for the exact moment."

Shaking his head ruefully, Alfor said, "No Keith. Allura is not to come; you alone are to meet with the queen."

A note of pleading crept into Keith's voice as he replied, "But King Alfor, Allura will be crushed if I don't bring her to speak to her mother. If she learns that I saw Queen Eleanor and didn't take her…." Keith ran a hand through his hair. The princess wouldn't just be crushed, she'd probably be livid at him. Their relationship had started moving toward something more personal, this could derail things. Looking back at the king and narrowing his eyes, his tone was tense, "Have you changed your mind about my worthiness King Alfor? Are you and the queen trying to stop us from pursuing a relationship?"

A booming baritone laugh rang out in the crypt chamber. It was a sound that had probably never occurred in this solemn room. "No my son, I'm not trying to derail your relationship with my daughter and neither is Eleanor. In fact, it is quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

Alfor neatly avoided a direct answer to Keith's question. "The insignia on the queen's monument can only be used once, and it can only be used by the person who will one day marry our daughter." Alfor watched as Keith's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Marry your daughter?" Keith was stunned. He had assumed after his last encounter with Alfor in the crypt that the late king approved of him, but he hadn't expected King Alfor and Queen Eleanor to so openly express the wishes of his heart.

Alfor moved to stand directly in front of Keith and gazed into his eyes. Shadows caused by the flickering torchlight played across both of their faces as Alfor intoned, "Isn't that what you want? To marry Allura?"

Keeping his gaze steady upon the late king, Keith confidently replied, "It is my King."

Then as Alfor started fading, he said, "Then go tonight at the appointed time and meet with the queen. She knew before I did that you were meant to be together." With the last of his words, the sparkling glow disappeared leaving Keith in the soft torchlight with a myriad of questions that would have to wait until sunset for answers. And even then, would Queen Eleanor answer them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K. Setting is DotU. Takes place after the episode in Season 2: "Doom Girls on the Prowl" where Allura and Keith are in the crypt area and Allura says "I guess he [Alfor] approves of you Keith."

**A/N:** Done in response to the KAEX Challenge for Mother's Day. (Has to do with a mom, has to be KA centric, happily ever after, and must be a complete story.) For some reason, I thought Allura's mom's name was Eleanor, but I can't find it anywhere, so if someone else used this in the past (and it's very possible with all the Voltron stories I've read), no infringement intended.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Keith glanced apprehensively behind him as he walked to the grassy hillside where Queen Eleanor was buried. Uncomfortable. That was the word that he would use to describe the day. Not being able to talk about his audience with the king to anyone had bothered him. He really hoped that his meeting with the queen would give him the answers he needed. Walking up to the large monument for the late queen, he stood for a moment and then touched the cold stone gently and whispered, "What do you want to share with me Queen Eleanor?" Glancing toward the sun one last time, he looked at his watch and moved to stand in front of the royal crest of Arus. Keith took a deep breath and placed his palm on the multi-colored insignia and watched a glow spread from his palm to the edges of the crest. When the glow faded, Keith dropped his hand. He didn't see anyone; the queen wasn't here.

Then he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. It took all of his self-control not to do what his years of training had instilled in him. Drawing in a breath he turned to look into the beautiful eyes of Queen Eleanor. Taking a moment to observe her, he noted that Allura was very similar to her mother in looks and height. Giving her a formal bow, he said, "Queen Eleanor."

Her melodic voice responded, "Keith, I've waited a long time to meet you." She looked at the young man from another world who had captured her daughter's heart so completely. It was easy to see why Allura was drawn to him. He was an attractive man who had an air of confidence and command about him. In many ways, he was like Alfor she thought to herself.

Keith didn't say anything but continued to look at the beautiful woman in front of him. She had wished to speak to him and he would wait to hear what she said before asking his questions.

Almost as if she read his thoughts, she told him, "I know you have many questions and wonder why I didn't want Allura to come with you. I will try to answer them during our time together." Gesturing toward the setting sun, Eleanor said, "We have until the sun sets, so let me begin. My ability to appear in this world is very limited, but I can see things that occur here from time to time. For instance, I saw the day you arrived and kissed my daughter's hand. I told Alfor at that time, that you were the one." Laughing a little, she said, "Alfor didn't believe me then, but it didn't take long for him to see the bond that formed between you and Allura. He came to the same realization that I had, that you are the Lion Warrior."

This had to be one of the most unusual conversations that Keith had ever been involved in, and that was saying a lot considering he had conversations with the ghost of a dead king, an evil prince, a maniacal king, and an overbearing witch. Yes, it was saying a lot. But he kept his focus on the queen and what she was telling him.

"Alfor and I have foreseen that you will marry our daughter and we approve of your union. Your love for our daughter is the same love that Alfor had for me." At this point, the queen looked down at the flowers that surrounded her monument. "Did you know that he received his mortal wound defending me?" She looked up into the dark eyes of the man who was her daughter's fiercest protector, and saw her sadness reflected in their depths. "I see the same devotion and love in your eyes. I hope that you do not have to give your life for Allura, but I know that you would do so if you needed to."

Nodding his head, he asked one of his questions. "How far into the future can you see?"

"Not far. I didn't see your wedding, but I did see the rings on your hands and how you acted together in my glimpses of the future. At this point, I don't see any great grief or sorrow, and for that I am glad." Glancing back again at her own memorial, she said with sadness, "My little girl has had enough grief. I am glad that she has found someone that can make her happy."

"Why did you ask me to come here Queen Eleanor?" Keith just didn't think that she had gotten to the real reason for his visit.

"Keith, do you believe that things happen for a reason? Do you believe there is more to life than coincidences?" Her tone was intense and filled with emotion, her hands clasped in front of her.

He nodded and said, "I do." A breeze blew across the hillside ruffling his hair and the queen's.

"Everything with the underground crypts, my burial ground here on the hill, the hidden Lion keys… Alfor and I planned it all out years before our deaths."

Moving closer to her, Keith asked, "But how could you know?"

Shaking her head sadly, she answered, "I don't know, but we felt such a pull to do these things, to prepare for the unthinkable… that we knew it was the right thing to do." She looked with intensity into his eyes. "You and the others were _meant_ to come here and bring back Voltron. You were _meant_ to meet Allura. The two of you were _meant_ to be together and lead Arus into the future."

Lifting a hand to his head in a gesture that indicated he was trying to piece things together, Keith said, "So you brought me here to tell me that I'm supposed to marry Allura?"

Laughing a little, the queen said, "Come now Keith, it isn't so much that you're supposed to marry her, as it is you are destined to marry her."

Keith didn't see the difference in the two, but the choice of words seemed to make a big difference to the queen.

Seeing his confusion, she added, "Don't worry about the semantics Keith. I didn't mean to cause confusion. I know you love my daughter and want to marry her and I'm here to tell you that I approve. Do not let others try to dissuade you from being with my daughter. You are destined to be together and none can change that."

Actually smiling, Keith said, "Destined, huh? I guess you haven't seen how Coran and Nanny are about non-royal suitors." He was surprised when she laughed.

"Yes, Keith, Alfor and I have both seen. Although Coran might not be as hard to convince as you might think. Nanny… well, she hasn't changed at all since I met her. But that is part of why I have come. I have something that will convince Nanny, the Council of Elders and anyone else that will stand against your union with Allura."

Keith's voice was filled with hope when he asked, "What do you mean Queen Eleanor? What do you have?"

"Let me show you." The queen walked over so that she stood only a foot away from him and put her hand over his heart. She could feel its strong and steady pulse beneath her hand. "Close your eyes and see Keith."

Doing as she asked, he closed his eyes and put his trust in the woman standing before him. Seeing the object she projected in his mind, he knew that she was absolutely correct. No one would oppose them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K. Setting is DotU. Takes place after the episode in Season 2: "Doom Girls on the Prowl" where Allura and Keith are in the crypt area and Allura says "I guess he [Alfor] approves of you Keith."

**A/N:** Done in response to the KAEX Challenge for Mother's Day. For some reason, I thought Allura's mom's name was Eleanor, but I can't find it anywhere, so if someone else used this in the past (and it's very possible with all the Voltron stories I've read), no infringement intended.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Keith closed his eyes as Eleanor requested, he saw the Sword of Arus. It was said to be a blade of finest engraved steel, polished until it shone almost with a light of its own. Keith couldn't see it as it was sheathed in his vision, but he didn't doubt that it would be a thing of beauty. The hilt was of gold and silver and inset with jewels. A lion's head was the pommel of the sword and the scabbard was done in a matching pattern to the hilt. This sword had been passed down from generation to generation by the kings and queens of Arus and was shown in tapestries and paintings in the castle. It was said to have been lost in a battle against Pollux almost a millennia ago, but now he saw it in his mind's eye.

Opening his eyes, he looked to Eleanor and asked incredulously, "You know where the lost Sword of Arus is?"

"It was never lost. It was just never needed. It was decided by King Leotis that it would be put away in a hidden spot with the knowledge of its whereabouts known only to the ruling king or queen. Should there be a doubt to the right of a monarch to rule, the sword could be brought out."

"I don't understand, how would the sword help?"

Eleanor glanced at the sun and saw it's fading light, she figured she had fifteen more minutes to tell him what he would need to know. "When the sword is unsheathed by a person meant to rule Arus, the blade will glow, turning from burnished silver to a bright gold."

"So the legends saying the blade glows were true!" Keith's excitement was clear in his voice. But then his tone became uncertain as he asked her, "How do we know the blade will glow when I unsheathe it?"

"We don't, but I have to believe that it will. Allow Allura to unsheathe it first and then someone else. When you unsheathe it, it should glow with the same light as when Allura unsheathed it."

"I hope you are correct Queen Eleanor."

Putting a sparkling translucent hand to his face, she softly replied, "I know I am Keith. I know I am. It is destiny."

The queen then told Keith where to find the hidden sword down in the labyrinth of tunnels beneath the Castle of Lions.

"Thank you Queen Eleanor. The Sword of Arus will be invaluable to Allura and I, but it will also be a sign of hope to the people of Arus." Suddenly overcome with emotion, Keith said, "I… I don't know what to say, Queen Eleanor. What you have given me is a gift beyond measure." He couldn't believe what had happened and how it would help him and Allura realize their dream of being together. Casting his own glance at the sun, he could tell that they didn't have much time, "Just one question… Why couldn't Allura come here with me? She desperately misses you."

The queen's eyes dropped at the softness in his voice. "My time here is limited for this visit. You see how long it took me to provide you with this information; if Allura had come I wouldn't have been able to share everything with you."

"But couldn't King Alfor have given me this information?"

She gave him a brilliant smile. "He could have. But in order to determine that my glimpses of the future were correct and that you are truly the one, I, myself had to touch you."

His eyes widened as he looked into the blue eyes that were so similar to Allura's. "When you touched me, you did more than give me a vision of the sword, you examined my heart." Perhaps he should have been more upset at being probed without his consent, but he wasn't. The queen and king were making sure that he was who he said he was. They were just protecting their daughter and their world.

"Indeed Keith. I hope you're not too angry at me."

Shaking his head so that his hair fell into his eyes, he said with a slight smile, "No. I understand now why she couldn't come. You and the king did not want her here if what you saw in my heart was contrary to her and Arus' best interests." He saw a look of relief come over the queen's face but he had to add. "She will still be angry with me for not telling her. Is there any message I can take back to her?"

Eleanor heard the pleading in his voice. He loved Allura so much; he couldn't bear going back without something from her. "Give her my love and tell her that I will be able to appear to her after her coronation as Queen. All of Arus' talismans will be used in the ceremony. The Sword of Arus, the royal scepter, and the Arusian crown jewels will all be used in conjunction with the ritual ceremony. The ceremonial words will open a brief portal to the afterlife that I can cross. Tell her to come to her father's crypt at midnight of the coronation."

The sun's rays were dying away and the shadows were getting longer. Keith looked on as the queen's form began to grow more transparent. "I will tell her all that you have said and I will find the sword. Thank for everything, Queen Eleanor."

A bright smile appeared on the queen's face making her appear a little more solid than ghostly. "You are most welcome… my son. Take what I have given you as a gift from a mother to her daughter and her new son."

Watching the sparkles fade into the last rays of the sun, he drew a deep breath. To Keith, this was more than a gift, it was a blessing. He closed his eyes and thought of the Sword of Arus. With all of her talk of destiny, Keith figured there was more to the story and he would investigate it before speaking to Allura. However, this was the most hope he had had for a future with Allura. Turning back to the castle, his stride was light and confident.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mother's Gift**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K. Setting is DotU. Takes place after the episode in Season 2: "Doom Girls on the Prowl" where Allura and Keith are in the crypt area and Allura says "I guess he [Alfor] approves of you Keith."

**A/N:** Done in response to the KAEX Challenge for Mother's Day. And here is the chapter I wrote so that Allura was actually in the story! ; - )

Story is now complete! (Unless I decide to continue it in a sequel. : - )

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was late at night and most of the castle had gone to sleep as Keith quietly entered the library. He glanced at the leather-bound tomes lining the shelves until his eyes came to rest on the shelf containing books relating to Arusian history. Quickly crossing the distance to the shelving unit, he lifted his eyes to the shelf right over his head and ran his fingers along the volumes that stood stiffly upright, waiting for someone to pull them off the shelf. Reading the titles as he went along, he stopped at one entitled History of the Fourth Polluxian Incursion. Pulling it off the shelf, he coughed a little at the dust that fell from the top of the volume. Obviously Nanny had not done a white glove inspection in this room in awhile, but then he was fine with that. Smiling a bit mischievously, he knew it meant that he could come here almost anytime and not have to worry about the overbearing governess intruding on his solitude.

Taking the history book over to the heavy dark oak table in the center of the room, he sat down in the matching chair and opened the volume. It was almost as if the spirit of Alfor and Eleanor were in the room as the book opened to the chapter detailing the bloody grueling battle that King Leotis fought where the sword was supposedly lost. The Arusian king had fought one on one against the Polluxian king, Tarik. After two hours of battling in the failing evening light, Leotis ended the duel with a blow that disemboweled Tarik. Keith grimaced at the detailed description provided by the historian of the blood and entrails spilling out on the battlefield. However, Leotis had sustained grave injuries himself and was taken back to Arus immediately. It was unknown to the historian and others whether the sword had been left on Pollux or returned with the king. After recovering, all that Leotis would say about the famed Sword of Arus was that when it was needed again, it would be found. Many years later, on his deathbed, Leotis uttered a prophecy: _the sword would remain hidden for a millennia and resurface in a time of great darkness for Arus. The return of the sword would signal a victory over the dark forces attacking the planet as the Queen of Arus would wield the sword to vanquish the Heir of Darkness._

Keith stopped for a moment to blink his eyes, he had studied the ancient Arusian language as many documents about Voltron were written in it, but it wasn't easy to read and he knew he'd have a headache when he was done. How had he never heard about this prophecy? What was the reason that Queen Eleanor didn't mention this part of the sword's destiny? This was all about Allura, not about him. The words were so clear… when Allura became Queen, she would use the sword to 'vanquish' Lotor. He wasn't too sure he liked that part of the prophecy where she wielded the sword. Looking back down at the pages yellowed by time, he continued reading.

_The sword would be found by the one destined to rule by the Queen's side and the glowing of the blade would give him the right of kingship though he would not be of royal birth._ A shiver went through Keith as he continued to read a prophecy written almost a thousand years ago that seemed to apply to him. Those around the dying king had begged him for signs and ways to recognize the one that would rule with the Queen. The words about the 'Commoner King' as he was referred to in the text, were the last ones uttered by the passing of the monarch. _He will be as a Lion, as a Black Lion, fierce in battle for the queen and for Arus. _ And then the story said that with his last breath, he smiled as he told them, _"It will be obvious to all that he is the one, for the Lioness Princess will have given the Lion Warrior her heart."_

This was it. This is why Eleanor asked him if he believed in coincidences. This is why she had said that he was destined to marry Allura. Everything made sense. Everything that Eleanor and Alfor had done, they had done as part of the fulfillment of the prophecy. He wondered when the late King and Queen realized that he was the Lion Warrior. No matter, he needed to speak with Allura and he couldn't wait to do it. Picking up the heavy book, he left the room to find the princess.

Stopping outside of Allura's suite, he drew a deep anticipatory breath and rang the chime. He released the breath as she opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hi Keith." Realizing the time, her smile turned into a frown and she bit her lip as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"It's better than you know." Wow, he was starting to sound like Alfor, being all vague and unhelpful.

"Keith, what are you talking about?" A hint of irritation crept into her voice. After all, it was late and if Nanny found him lingering outside her door with her in her nightgown- Nightgown! Her eyes grew big as she realized she was standing in front of him in the flimsy garment. Her voice screeched as she closed the door in his face, "Just a minute Keith, I need to get on my robe."

His smile grew bigger as he heard her words. He had noticed the gown but he hadn't said anything as he didn't want to embarrass her, and to be honest, he had enjoyed the view. However, when her door reopened he erased his grin and politely asked, "Princess, I have some incredible news to share with you and –" Here he glanced up and down the hallway before continuing, "- I need to speak with you in private. Now. Can I please come in?"

Allura was shocked. Keith had never asked to come into her quarters unless it was some type of emergency. Nanny would kill them both if she caught him here, but she could see his excitement and what was that… Did he have one of the old Arusian history books from the library? This would indeed be interesting if his incredible news related to one of the old books. She would just deal with Nanny if she came by. "Come in Commander." Turning away from him she gestured to the seating area just inside the door. "Please sit."

As Keith sank into the plush settee and placed the book on the coffee table, he softly said, "For this news, it's not Commander, it's Keith."

Allura blushed and responded, "Okay… Keith. What is this news?"

Taking a deep breath, he said apprehensively, "Well, this first part you're not going to like, but I promise it will all make sense by the time I finish." He felt he was fibbing a bit there as it all didn't make sense to him, but he had to get her to listen. He waited for her nod and then dropped his bombshell. "I talked to your mother this evening." He didn't have long to wait for the explosion.

"YOU WHAT?! When? Where? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't she come to me?" Allura had bolted up and moved toward him, waving her arms in the air and gesturing.

Keith's eyes were wide at the emotion she had unleashed in his direction and he made the mistake of saying, "I told your father that you would be an-"

"MY FATHER?! Seriously? You've talked to both of them today and you're just telling me now?" Her voice was raised and she had moved over to the settee to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing with anger.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he said, "I'll tell you EVERYTHING. I promise." Peeking out from under his lashes, he saw her drop her arms and take a deep breath.

Sinking down on the settee right beside him, she said a little sadly, "Tell me why my mother, who I haven't seen in ten years talks to you and not to me." Keeping her eyes down, she traced the pattern embroidered on the settee's cushions with her fingertips.

Sitting forward, Keith reached out to take her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Oh Allura, she desperately wanted to talk to you… but wait, let me start with this morning. I had a dream that indicated your father wanted to speak to me, so I went down to the crypt…"

_Twenty minutes later…_

"So my mother showed you where to find the Sword of Arus?!" Eyes shining bright, Allura watched him nod yes and then she flung herself at him. Wrapping their arms around each other, she whispered emotionally, "Oh Keith, she was right. No one will oppose us." Pulling back, she looked into his warm chocolate eyes, eyes that she had been drowning in for months with no hope of rescue. Their faces were so close together and she could feel his breath on her lips. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head, expecting a kiss after this wonderful news.

Keith knew she was expecting a kiss, but he had so much more to share. He placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips and pulled back so that he could pick up the book. Seeing her hurt expression, he said, "I promise you a proper kiss once I've shown you what I found." Seeing her blush, he continued, "I looked up the history of the battle when the sword originally disappeared and here is what I found. Read it for yourself and tell me what you think." Pushing the book into her lap, he pointed to the passage where she should begin reading.

When she finished reading, she looked up at Keith with tears in her eyes. "Keith, my mother was right; we ARE destined to be together. We will defeat Lotor and bring peace to Arus." Her eyes were shining bright as she hugged the tome to her chest. "I don't know what to say, this is beyond anything I expected when you came to me tonight." Allura put the book down on the table and looked at him with tears of joy. Her mother had given them more than a blessing, she had gifted them with a future. "I just wish I could thank her."

Pulling her into his arms on the settee, he softly said, "You will, my Lioness. After we're married and we have our coronation ceremony, we can both thank her that night. But right now, I want to celebrate with you." Pulling the princess onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and back bringing their bodies into close contact. And with no further thoughts of being separated by class or station, the Lion Warrior claimed his Lioness Princess with a passionate kiss.

In the crypt of the castle and through the dark veil separating the living world from the afterlife, Eleanor caught a glimpse of the couple in a passionate embrace. Turning to her husband, she smiled and said, "I told you they were destined to be togehter."

Alfor took the hand of his wife and said, "Destiny... It's up to them now Eleanor."

Smiling, Eleanor said with confidence, "It is indeed Alfor. It is indeed."


End file.
